


Love at first bite

by Call_me_darling



Series: Bughead: The early years [1]
Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Jughead Jones Loves Betty Cooper, Kid Fic, Little Archie, Little Betty, Little Jughead, Little Veronica, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-17 10:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12364107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_me_darling/pseuds/Call_me_darling
Summary: The day that Jughead Jones met Betty Cooper.Basically a whole lot of childhood fluff.





	Love at first bite

Jughead hadn't been all that eager to meet the rest of Archie's friends. 

He'd already hung out with Reggie Mantle once and it didn't go well. The boy was so conceited that Jughead couldn't understand how anybody could stand him! 

He knew that Archie and Reggie had formed a friendship over sports. They both loved baseball. As soon as they could, the pair had signed up for little league. 

Jughead didn't exactly mind this as he wasn't exactly the sporty type. The only thing he liked doing, that was remotely athletic, was skateboarding. 

It was actually how he met Archie and now the two boys were always skateboarding around Riverdale. 

Archie had assured Jughead that he would have fun today.

"It'll be hard not to love the girls", he had said.

However Jughead was doubtful. He wasn't a big fan of girls. They were generally a foreign species to him. He could never seem to understand them!

The only reason Jughead had agreed to this whole arrangement was that Archie had organized for them all to have a picnic.

Jughead was never one to turn down free food and Archie knew this.

And this was how Jughead found himself in Picken's park with Archie, waiting to meet people that he didn't even want to meet.

The dark-haired girl (Veronica, he had been told) was the first to arrive. 

Jughead had been surprised. From what Archie had told him, Betty was someone who was always on time or even early whereas Veronica was always fashionably late.

As Veronica walked over to the group, she simply stuck out her hand to Jughead.

"Veronica Lodge, a pleasure, I'm sure."

He awkwardly offered his own name back to her.

She haughtily asked,"What kind of name is Jughead?" 

Archie chose this moment to cut in. "It's a nickname. Hi Ronnie!"

"Hello Archie." 

Jughead had never seen Archie blush as much as he did when Veronica gave him a kiss on both of his cheeks.

"Our French chef, Gaston, says this is what everyone in France does to greet you."

Archie mumbled," I like Gaston."

Veronica giggled. 

Jughead asked Veronica if Gaston was bringing them food. 

Archie wrinkled his nose. "Gaston's dishes are too fancy and they taste strange!"

Veronica frowned at Archie. "It's not my fault that you don't enjoy the finer things in life. Those garlic snails were delicious." 

Jughead heard Archie mumble 'disgusting' under his breath. 

Veronica suddenly looked around her as if she was searching for someone. 

"Where is Bets? She should be here by now!"

As Veronica spoke, Jughead could see that there was a blonde girl slowly walking towards where they were sitting. She was carrying about three square containers and she seemed to be struggling.

Archie followed Jughead's line of sight and smiled.

"Hey Betty! Let me help you."

He walked over to Betty and took two of the containers from her hands.

Betty blushed. "Thanks Archie, you're such a gentleman."

Archie beamed at her. 

Jughead interrupted them by asking a question. "What's in the containers?"

Before Betty could answer, Archie answered for her. "Didn't you know, Juggie? Betty's the best baker in our grade!"

Then Archie turned to Betty. "What did you make this time, Bets?"

Betty gestured to the containers she was holding. "One container is filled with fudge brownies and the other has vanilla cupcakes. 

Then she pointed to the container in Archie's hands. "And that one has sandwiches and packets of crisps."

Archie looked amazed. "Gee, Bets, you're the best!"

Jughead was salivating at the thought of all the food. He didn't realize it but he was also staring at Betty.

Betty only then seemed to notice the newcomer. "Oh, hi Jughead, how are you?"

This time everyone stared at Betty.

Betty seemed to fidget under all the attention. "What?"

Jughead broke the silence. "How did you know my name?"

Betty sighed with relief. "Oh come on guys. He's in our class! I know it's only been a month since we started the first grade but still!"

Jughead was still surprised. He wasn't very social and knew some of the other kids thought he was weird. 

Betty then smiled at Jughead. "I'm also class president for the first grade so I memorised everyone's names off the class list."

Archie widened his eyes. "So you know Juggie's real name?"

Betty just grinned.

"Don't!"

Betty turned at Jughead's outburst. "Don't worry, I won't tell. My middle name's a mouthful so I understand."

Jughead smiled then. Betty Cooper was a nice girl. "Thanks."

Suddenly a voice drawled from the background. "Okay, so this is sweet and all but I'm tired and want to sit."

Betty laughed. "Okay, Ronnie, lets set this picnic up."

Archie and Jughead helped Betty set up after Veronica complained that she might chip a nail. 

Jughead didn't mind. Veronica didn't seem very competent and she'd only slow them down. All he wanted to do was eat.

Once the site was set up, they began laying out the food. It all looked so delicious. 

The four kids sat down on the blanket. 

Betty noticed that Jughead appeared antsy and realized suddenly that he only had eyes for the food. 

She giggled a bit to herself and then suggested that they eat, then talk. 

The kids happily agreed. Soon there was no sound other than their chewing and contented sighs.

Jughead had just finished a fudge brownie and he had honestly never tasted anything as delicious in his life. He had a newfound admiration for Betty.

When Archie had told him about the girls, he had seemed to talk for hours upon hours but to Jughead it seemed like he left out the most important detail - Betty can bake!

That was way more important than how many outfit changes Veronica has in a day or how many handstands Betty can do.

He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't hear Betty asking him a question. 

Archie punched him on the shoulder. 

Jughead rubbed his shoulder. "Ouch. Why'd you do that?"

"Betty asked you a question."

Jughead glanced sheepishly at Betty. "Oh, sorry."

"It's okay. I just asked you why you have an 'S' on your sweater."

"I like the letter 'S' especially because it can stand for so many things I like. It can stand for soup, sandwich, steak and all other types of goodies!"

"Ha ha, Jughead, you sure do like your food."

Veronica smirked before saying, "I know what the 'S' stands for. Sorry she asked!"

Betty stuck her tongue at Veronica. "Ronnie, that's rude!"

Veronica pouted. "It was kind of a weird answer."

Betty crossed her arms. "It wasn't weird, it was different. Jughead's different and nothing's wrong with that!"

Veronica rolled her eyes. "Relax, I didn't mean there was anything wrong with it. Any friend of Archie's is a friend of mine."

Veronica turned to Archie. "Hey, Arch?"

Archie looked at Veronica intently. "Yes, Ron?" 

"Would you like to walk around the park with me?"

Arch looked at Betty and Jughead before answering. "What about Bets and Juggie?"

Veronica shrugged. "They can keep each other company. We won't be long."

Veronica held out her hand and Archie took it. He turned to Betty and Jughead. "Are you guys okay with that?" 

Betty nodded while Jughead gave a thumbs up. He had just started on another of the cheese and ham sandwiches and his mouth was full.

When Veronica and Archie left, Betty sighed. 

It was obvious that Betty liked Archie. She had been giving Arch side glances the whole afternoon. 

Jughead hadn't known her before that day but it didn't feel right to see her so sad.

"Betty?"

"Yes, Jughead."

"These are the best brownies I've ever had. The cupcakes and sandwiches are great too."

Betty smiled at Jughead. "Really?"

"Yeah. I'm practically stuffing my face here."

At his words, she started laughing. 

'Wow,' he thought, 'she has such a pretty laugh.'

"Juggie?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, Bets."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This was just something that has been in my head for a while and I finally typed it out. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
